


Good Boy

by Deviiant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviiant/pseuds/Deviiant
Summary: Just a one shot I wanted to write for fun.
Relationships: The Disciple/The Psiioniic | The Helmsman/The Signless | The Sufferer
Kudos: 1





	Good Boy

You loved it, you craved it, the vulnerable feeling of laying out before him as calloused hands roamed your body and hot, wet breath brushed against your skin, his mouth kissing down your form and his hands feather brushing against you. Leaving you wanting until he finally, finally arrived at your thighs and he nibbled meticulously at the insides before a skillful tongue delved deep into your weeping nook and slowly lapped at the slurry that seeped out with every motion.

He wasn’t rough and he wasn’t fast, that wasn’t his way, his way was one of gentle and agonizingly slow movements that made you grind up against his face, your twin bulges writhing and desperately searching for something to fill or wrap around before finding each other and leaving you a whimpering mess as he grinned into the depths of your weeping nook. 

You were brought to the edges of orgasm just for him to pull away, waiting for you to settle before delving in again, his tongue swirling the slurry inside you as if it was a delicacy that needed to be savored slowly over time, you could fucking bite him. If his stupid fuckable face were near your own you’d bite him, bite him and then fuck into his red hot nook like a man gone mad, but you couldn’t you weren’t allowed to, weren’t supposed to and it took all of your own strength to not greedily grasp at his hair. 

It was slow and deliberate the way he finally brought you to orgasm, your vision swimming with ecstasy as your breathing grew heavy, but you knew it wasn’t done yet. She was watching, carefully like you were mere prey and in a way you were. Carefully The Disciple slipped over from where she had been sitting on a nearby chair and perched herself, grinning, atop you, nestling your mouth right on her nook and gently caressed your face as you mouthed and licked at her nook, dripping with excitement and her bulge slithering across your face leaving a trail of clear olive across it, the slurry that slowly seeped from her nook almost becoming too much as Signless continued to eat your nook, now out of sight. 

A whimper built up and escaped you as Di threaded her fingers gently through your hair purring from her perch as she gently rocked on top of you. 

“Good boy.” 

It was said gently but with a commanding tone that told you to keep going, and as she gasped and rocked and panted above you, you could only stare up at the proud lioness as she slowly picked up the speed and seemed to grow close to orgasm, a buckets worth of slurry seeping out of nook and shooting out of bulge leaving you an olive colored mess, desperately you tried to grind upwards into Sign only to feel his tongue your nook, an aching need left behind, your legs open and splayed as you whined at the sudden absence. 

You weren’t left wanting for long, however, as you felt him settle next to you and Di herself rose from you and carefully commanded you to turn over. You did as you were told, turning and climbing up over onto Sign as he guided your bulges to his nook and kissed you gently and passionately, his tongue dancing with yours in a battle of dominance that ended with you being too breathless to try and finish. You gasped as you felt a bulge enter your wanting, but still sensitive, nook and a rough thrust followed by a wanting growl, you growled in return and while Disciple took to your nook, you took to Signless’ own. 

The three of you lost in the heat and sweat and the scent of sex as it filled the humble cave you all called home. The man beneath you gasping like a man dying as you fucked into him hard, kissing at his throat and suckling at the skin beneath you, intent on leaving your mark. Disciple wasn’t leaving you much better off however, her thrusts were deep and aggressive and fast and left you feeling close to sobbing with how each orgasm you felt wracked you over and over again. Finally with one final thrust Disciple left your nook filled with olive slurry and you left Signs filled with golden, the three of you collapsing into each other none of you wanting to leave each other to wash up, so you simply lay there breathing heavily kisses shared between you as you nestled yourself in Sign’s arms collapsing into a pile of heavy breathing and purrs, you loved them, you loved being good for them, and you would be, good for them, a good boy, just for them.


End file.
